My Emotions Are Taking Control- Sokeefe Drabbles
by ilikethemsalty
Summary: A collection of VERY CHEESY Sokeefe drabbles. Warning: Cheesiness and fluff overload may occur after reading this. (Based on Shannon Messenger's "Keeper of the Lost Cities." All rights belong to Shannon Messenger)
1. Panakes Drabble

I leaned against the Panakes tree. "Oh, Calla," I whispered. And a single tear went down my cheeks.

I reached to wipe it away, but someone else did it.

Keefe.

I glanced up and saw the concern imploding in his eyes. Goodbye, teal. Ice-blue is my new favorite color. "Hi, Keefe," I smiled weakly.

"Foster," he said sternly, "What have I told you about staying happy?"

He said nothing else; instead, I realized he was embracing me. When he pulled away, he left me with a desire tugging at my heart.

A moment later, his lips were on mine.


	2. Surprise Drabble

"Oh, Foster," I tugged at a strand of her hair.

I smirked as she flinched. "Just trust me, okay?"

Foster looked uncertain as she slipped her warm yet slightly sweaty hand in mine. "You sure?" she asked.

"Of course! Since when has a surprise of mine been bad?" I retorted, although I already knew the answer.

But she didn't say it.

She closed her eyes. I could feel the tension radiating off her.

I grinned. She was going to go absolutely ballistic.

That's what made it fun!

"Ready?" I whisper.

And before she could reply, I kissed her.


	3. Helping Drabble

My chest heaved as I sobbed into my tassled pillow.

Soon I felt strong arms wrapping around me. Securing me.

I leaned into the safety of the boy I love.

"K-k-keefe?" I stammered.

"The one-and-only," he smirked. "Need my help?"

"Yes," I cried.

Keefe smiled, stroking my cheeks, caressing them with his soft hands.

"I'm glad I came, then," he said, tilting my chin up. "Wow. Get a load of all that angst." He fanned the air. "But, seriously, Foster. How can I help?"

I answered for him, pulling him close and our lips conjoined.


	4. Effluxer Drabble

"Keefe, honestly," I sighed as he set up an effluxer beside the large doors.

"Objection?" Keefe glanced up at me.

I stayed silent.

"That's what I thought!" he smirked. "Dame Alina _totally _deserves this for all those years of detention!"

"Technically, her name is _Councillor _Alina now, Keefe," I told him.

He shrugged. "Who cares?"

He gleefully added three more effluxers, surrounding Alina's way out. "She'll have no choice but to activate them!" he chortled.

"Keefe, are you sure this is-?"

Keefe smiled as he took my hand and kissed it like a gentleman. "It's fine."


	5. Sweet View Drabble

I hid behind my hair's curtains. "Keefe..."

Keefe seemed to realize my fear. "Hey, Foster," he said softly, "there's nothing to worry about."

Alden's catchphrase.

"We're illegally teleporting to the Forbidden Cities! I'd say there is!" my voice rose higher.

"Nah," Keefe flashed a grin as we passed the Eiffel Tower. "Oh, sweet," he said, unfazed by the sight.

"_Sweet? _Keefe, that's one of the world's most famous monuments!"

"_H__uman monuments_," he corrected. "But it is romantic."

"I guess it is-" I started, but we were kissing already.

The view _was_ sweet.


	6. Pride and Prejudice Drabble

"Why?" I cried. "WHY?!"

Foster just introduced me to _Pride and Prejudice._

And I have to say, it is pretty suspenseful.

"Will Mr Darcy ever make a move on Elizabeth?" I yelled, tempted to rip the pages off the book.

"You'll have to read and find out," Sophie said gleefully, turning the page.

"YOU MUST TELL ME!" I shook her shoulders. She was having a field day.

Sophie grinned. "Guess."

"My guess is..." I tapped my chin, pretending to think. I threw the book out of Sophie's reach, smirking at her horror. And then I kissed her. "This."


	7. Mallowmelt Drabble

I crammed another piece of mallowmelt into my mouth.

"Keefe!" Foster protested, "leave some for me!" Her scowl was priceless!

I grin. "Not a chance." I take the last slice, but Sophie's hand is on top of mine.

"I guess we'll have to fight for it, then," I shrugged.

"I guess so," she said through clenched teeth.

"Awww! You look like a gremlin now," I informed her, distracting her long enough to shove the piece in my mouth.

Tears went down Sophie's face.

Then I felt sorry. "Will a kiss make you feel better?"

"Yes!" The faker!


	8. Pajamas Drabble

I yawned. Sunlight poured in through my eyelids.

_SOPHIE! KEEFE! FUN! _Silveny's voice blared into my head.

_Keefe's here? _I asked.

_SOPHIE! KEEFE! FUN! _

A repetition of her previous words.

"Fine." I trudged outside in my pajamas and there was Keefe, with his ready smirk.

"Urgh. Why at the crack of dawn?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Because it's fun to see you in your cute bunny pajamas!" Keefe snorted.

I glanced down and my cheeks heated up.

Of course.

I was still in my pajamas.

"Don't worry, Foster, you still look cute," Keefe assured me.


	9. Neverseen Drabble

Foster's feelings exploded inside of me.

Fear.

Pain.

Anger.

Betrayal.

And _hurt._

I sighed and offered my hand to her.

She pursed her lips and took it. "Keefe..."

"I know." I have no words, no excuses for what I just did. "I'm sorry, Sophie," I said quietly.

She just shook her head and sighed.

"I'll understand if you want to go back to Fitzy now," I looked down.

"No. I only want you."

She still wanted me? Even after my betrayal?

"Promise you won't go back to the Neverseen?" Her voice broke.

"Yeah, Foster. I promise."


	10. Snuggle Drabble

"Keefe, you really d-don't have t-to," shivered Sophie.

"Well, I want to," Keefe said, stretching the cloak over Sophie's shoulders. "Here, I'll help warm you up."

She didn't protest when he snuggled closer to her.

"I bet Fitz never got this close to you," Keefe snickered.

Sophie abruptly pulled away at this.

"Aw, c'mon, Foster!" Keefe begged.

He looked so adorable yet pitiful, standing there in the sleet. Trembling and shivering.

"Fine!" Sophie wrapped an arm around Keefe. "Happy?"

"Very." His lips stretched onto Sophie's. "I bet Fitz never did that before."


	11. Studying Drabble

Foster looked so adorable, sitting down in the armchair, studying for the big Midterms coming up.

But we could do something way funner.

"Come _on_, Foster! Let's go flying with Silveny!"

"No." She casually flipped her hair to one side, lazily reclining back in the chair.

"Let's go pester Bangs Boy!" I did have some _particularly _nasty elixirs I wanted to use on him.

"No." She kept on reading the textbook.

"Let's go visit Alluveterre!"

"No." Was she even paying attention? I decided to find out.

"Let's kiss."

She chucked the textbook on the floor. "Yes."


	12. Elvin History Drabble

I sighed and erased my answer.

Elvin history really challenges my patience.

Which means I have a tendency to... um, really want to Inflict my emotions on Lady Belva, per se.

Keefe welcomed the idea. "It might stop her flirting with me," he had said when I admitted my deepest desires.

So I figured it was okay.

Let's do this thing!

I closed my eyes and felt the tornado of emotions unravel and flood out of my system.

The next thing I knew, she was crumpled on the floor.

Heh heh.

Oh, and I am _not _overprotective of Keefe!


	13. The Stars Double Drabble

Keefe wrapped a soft blanket over us as we laid back on the grass, watching the stars.

I munched on a butterblast as we stared up into the beautiful night's sky.

"That's the Big Dipper," I pointed to the well-known human constellation.

Which, of course, Keefe knows nothing about.

"What's that?" he furrows his brow, stealing the rest of the butterblasts.

"It's a human constellation." I went on to explain about ancient myths and legends connected to the stars, and I probably sounded super dorky, but when I finished, Keefe was gaping at me in awe.

"Wow, Foster, you really know your stars."

I shrugged, but I could see with the glint in his ice-blue eyes that he meant it. Every word.

"I love you, Keefe," I whispered into his ear

I saw even through the darkness of the night, that he was smiling. "I love you, too, Foster."

He snuggled closer into me and I smiled again, my cheeks blushing. My heart soared as he turned on his side, facing me.

"Foster..." he whispered. "I know a star."

"What?"

"It's called 'Sophie Foster.' And she's the greatest one of them all."


	14. Revenge of the Bookworms Double Drabble

"Keefe!" I giggle as he tickle-tackles me. "Get off!"

"NEVER!" Keefe declares, resting his warm chin on my shoulder.

This time, I don't say it. We lean back into my bed, and I open my book to page sixty eight.

Keefe read over my shoulder. Out loud. Which, frankly, was quite annoying. But cute, too.

"_Janet fell off her chair when she saw the boy, the oh-so-dreamy boy, walk over to her. He held out his hand, and Janet took it, rising to her feet. "Janet, I love you!" announced the boy.' _Seriously?" Keefe laughed. "That is so fluffy."

I inwardly agreed. That romance moved waaaaaay too fast. But all I said was, "Deal with it. It's just how the book is written."

Keefe held up his hands, feigning fear. "Okay, okay."

"REVENGE OF THE BOOKWORMS! AAAH!" I attacked Keefe. He dodged, and I ended up toppled on the floor. "OWWWW!" I screamed, closing my eyes.

"Whoa... Sophie, are you okay?" Keefe's face took on a look of genuine concern.

Haha. He didn't see it coming a mile away.

So I jumped to my feet, and this time, _I _tickle-tackled him.

"Revenge!"


	15. Base Quest Drabble

I skidded to a halt and closed my eyes, concentrating.

_Where could Keefe be?_

I concentrated even harder, telling Fitz to send me as much energy as he could possibly manage. I was going to get Keefe.

Finally, a wisp of a thought brushed my mind. _I love you. _Keefe.

It was like hot water was poured down my back.

Shocking.

But pleasant, too.

Did he know I was searching for his mind? Did he deliberately force his thoughts like that to distract me?

I didn't care.

All that my mind was thinking about now was: _Keefe loves me._


	16. Amusement Park Double Drabble

"Sophie Foster, we are having fun and that is an order!" I declared.

"Oh, really?" beautiful Foster said teasingly.

"YEP!" I shouted, grabbing her by the hand and jumping off the cliff. Her squeals were glorious.

"NOW TELEPORT US TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK! NOWWWWWW!"

She closed her eyes and did the magic. Seconds later, a huge vortex swallowed us whole.

We fell out of the void, plummeting to the ground. Foster just barely caught us with her piteous levitating skills.

"Where do we go now?" I wondered.

There was a huge wheel turning at the front of the park, and it looked cool. "WE HAVE TO GO THERE!" I commanded.

"Uggggh, fine." She yanked me by the hand and we ran together to some small hut. "Two tickets, please."

"That'll be forty nine ninety-nine, missy," some official guy said.

"Sure," Foster replied, handing the guy a one hundred dollar bill. He was slack-jawed as she said, "Keep the change."

We sped to the ride Foster said was called a Merris Wheel or something.

"Okay, Keefe, are you _sure _you want to ride the Ferris Wheel?" Foster asked me, her brown eyes serious.

"YEP!"

"Then let's go!"


	17. A Secret Double Drabble

"Keefe," I said, my eyes narrowed with severity. "This is completely confidential, okay?"

"Got it," he said with a wink and smirk. I tried to calm my racing heart.

He was so handsome in that outfit. It was like it was handcrafted just for him.

I leaned closer, until my breath was gently blowing into his ear. How was I going to say this? "Okay... Keefe, I-"

"Wait!" Keefe pulled back, grinning. "I have a secret, too!"

"What?" I asked impatiently, tugging out several eyelashes as I awaited his response.

He mussed his hair as he bit his lip anxiously. "_I love you, Foster," _he whispered.

"Um, I didn't catch that," I lied, a smile threatening to take over my face.

"I SAID: I LOVE YOU!" he shouted, his cheeks turning deep red.

"Yay! I finally made you blush!" I grinned, dancing a jig.

"You'll always make me blush, Foster," Keefe said, pulling me in for a kiss. "So what was your secret?" he asked afterwards.

I blushed and smiled excitedly. "It was the same as yours."

Keefe's eyes shone and glittered as he hugged me. "YAY! I made _you_ blush now!"

"Yep. Yes, you did, Keefe."


	18. Lake Drabble

I splashed at the water, grinning at Foster's narrowed eyes.

"It is _so _on," she flashed a smirk that made me smirk back in pride. "Eat this!"

She flicked her hands through the lake's water and it hit me full on in the face. I choked, and she folded her arms, smiling radiantly.

So unsuspecting and innocent. I grinned and pushed a gallon's worth of lakewater onto her. She sputtered and coughed, glaring at me through a soaked face.

"Cute as ever, Foster," I smiled, wrapping a towel around her and bringing her to the dry shore.


	19. Anger Double Drabble

I chuckled as I put my hand on her shoulder. "Foster, r-e-l-a-x."

"What does that mean?"

Isn't she just so cute? "Look it up," I said lazily, winking handsomely.

"I know what it means, Keefe!" she hissed, glaring at me. "But Midterms are something to take in absolute seriosity!"

"Is that even a word?"

"KEEFE!"

I felt her frustration implode, and I sniggered. "Foster, you're going to flunk them if you don't set aside enough relaxation time."

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"Chill." I ripped her glove off and held her hand. Her Enhancing ability let me calm her down at tough times like now. "Better?"

She sighed, leaning onto me. "Yes, sorry, Keefe. I'm just so... ANGRY!" She kicked my toe.

I staggered back, hopping on my good foot. "Hey, what was that for? Didn't I just cool you down?"

"Sorry," she mumbled, her eyebrows creasing.

"Hey, none of that," I yanked her hand away from hovering above her eye. "Torturing your eye is not going to help anything."

Sophie sighed again, and I pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"Better now? And this time, don't kick my toe."


	20. SEEK REFUGE IN THE SECRET BUNKER!

"What the heck?!" Grady shouted. "Keefe, when I look in the crystal ball, do you know what I see?"

Keefe smirked. "Me and Sophie, together-"

"NO! I SEE YOU DEAD, KEEFE SENCEN! BY MY DAGGER!"

Keefe cringed and backed away slowly.

_30 Minutes Ago:_

"Hey! I have an idea of something fun we can do to enlighten our summer!" Keefe said giddily.

Sophie threw off her shades and stopped pretending to read the Teens human magazine just to look like she actually had something to do. "WHAT!?"

"Mayyyyyyyyyyybe we play Truth or Dare?"

"PASS!" Sophie pretended to snore.

Keefe rolled his eyes, muttering, "Fair enough. This summer is boooring!"

"Hey, I have an idea that'll give you guys some fun!" Grady came in the doorway.

"Oh-oh-oh no..."

Sophie glanced panically at Keefe. "SEEK REFUGE IN THE SECRET BUNKER!"

"What secret bunker?" Grady frowned.

Keefe muttered to Sophie, "I'll divert his attention. You go hide."

He threw some amoebas at Grady, the slime dripping off his face.

His face scrunched up. "WHAT THE HECK?" Then he took on a much calmer, scarier voice. "Keefe, when I look in the crystal ball, do you know what I see?"...


	21. At the Beach Drabble Part I

"Foster, where are we going?"

"It's a _surrrrrprise_!" I sang.

Keefe grumbled something about me being the most evil girlfriend to walk the earth ever.

I just smirked.

"EDALINE!" I yelled.

My adoptive mother followed suit with a knowing smile.

Keefe facepalmed himself. "Aw, c'mon! Even Edaline knows?"

"Be patient, Keefe," Sophie replied, smiling.

Then she smiled broadly. "We're here!"

"Where? All I see is a cliff... oh, no. Nonononononono..."

"C'mon, you know you love teleporting!" I grinned. "Plus you get the honor of holding my hand!"

Keefe grabbed it instantly. "Okay then. Let's GO!"


	22. At the Beach Drabble Part II

I was wondering where we were going.

_Thud!_

Sand scattered under my feet as we (especially Foster) landed not-so-gracefully.

Waves washing over the warm glow of the sand, towels spread out on the sand, umbrellas haphazardly stuck in the ground. And boats. Lots of boats. This could only mean one thing.

"We're at a harbor!" I realized. "But why are they selling towels?"

Sophie laughed, a shy yet demanding laugh that I had come to love. "We're at the beach!" She rested her hand on my shoulder, grinning. "Race you to the water!"

"You're on!"


	23. Searching for the Perfect Outfit Drabble

"OMG, this is the _perf_ dress!" Biana cried, holding up a long emerald train with flouncy white laces and jewels embroidered in the satin fabric.

I sighed. "Not sure if I should go all out on our first date."

"Keefe won't mind," Biana said teasingly, smoothening the wrinkles on the hem.

"How's Tam?" I asked casually while subtly putting the dress away.

Biana shrugged though her cheeks were dark red. "He's fine."

"You guys make out when you said you needed water last night at the sleepover at Everglen?" I remarked.

Biana's cheeks were on fire now. "Nooooooo."

"And when Tam said he forgot his hairbrush?"

"Yesssssss," admitted Biana, looking down at the ground. But then she quickly raised it, a smirk forming on her facade. "Nuh-uh, there you go distracting me! Now we're focusing on you and Keefe!" She tightened her grip on my wrist, pulling me to the changing room. "All right, try this one." She handed me a much more reasonable and simple purple skirt and a peplum top that...

"Ohhhhhh, no!" I argued. "Grady won't let me! It's wayyy too... revealing."

"It's not _that_ much so!"

"...Fine."


	24. First Date Drabble Part I

I nervously fussed with the lace on my pretty top that somehow Biana convinced me to wear.

It wasn't _that_ sexy, but it was a little more revealing than I'd like. I pulled the fabric over my shoulders to cover as much skin as I could.

"Holding out on me?" Keefe asked, grinning as he bit into a piece of mallowmelt.

I blushed. "Gimme some of that!" I yanked the last of the mallowmelt and shoveled it into my mouth.

"Foster!" whined Keefe.

"Sorry," I said, though not sorry at all.

Reaching over, I held his hand, smiling.


	25. First Date Drabble Part II

Keefe was smiling.

Then his cheeks went pink. He wrung his fingers nervously.

"Keefe, what is it?" I ask, concerned. He shrugs, hugging himself.

I reach out a hand to put on his shoulder, and his gaze softens when I do. "Foster..." he whispers, covering my hand with his. He clasps my fingers and runs his thumb over my palm.

"You can tell me anything," I tell him, smiling just for him.

"Okay..." he replies unsteadily. His head leans to the side and he hesitantly starts, "So, hypothetically, um..."

"Hypothetically?" I urge him.

Keefe begins, his eyes shining with hope.


	26. First Date Drabble Part III

"Hypothetically?" Foster nods coaxingly.

"Hypothetically, what would you say if I say I love you and _really_ wanna kiss you right now?" I burst out.

Every inch of her beautiful face turns red. "I... would say kiss me already, Keefe Sencen."

I grin, slipping my fingers to the back of her neck and pulling her close. "Then let's."

Our lips meet in a blissfully long kiss.

When we pull away, she's smiling like crazy. And I love her for it. "Keefe?" she murmurs, twiddling her thumb.

"Yeah?" I respond, unprepared for her next words.

"I love you, too."


	27. Just an Author's Note & Review Responses

**Author's Note**

_-_ Hi!_-_

I can't write author's notes on these chapters because they have a limited word count and well, that'd mess up the whole thing, wouldn't it?

So, first, I just want to thank you all for reading thus far! :)

Next, I want to cover this really quick so no-one will get confused. Several reviews write about the chapters being too short, but that's because they are drabbles, a special kind of fanfiction style I adapted for this title. A drabble is a short story consisting of 100 words, although I have broken that rule with double drabbles (200) and even triple drabbles (300).

I wanted to challenge myself to write within a certain word limit so I started this fanfic as a way to stretch my horizons. I never thought this many people would read it!

And now here are the review responses!:

**Guest:** Thank you for reviewing! :) The chapters are short bc it's a DRABBLE, like the title says, :D.

**Confetti Dog:** You are definitely not bothering me. Thanks so much for leaving these awesome reviews! I smiled when I read them.

**bookbedhead101:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it! I hope you'll continue reading!

**Soohie Foster:** Thank you for reviewing! (I saw your review before and that encouraged me to make the beach drabble! Thanks for the amazing idea!)

**KotlcExpert521:** You definitely can! Thank you for reviewing!

**xooana:** Yup! Ferris Wheels can be that expensive but the drabble was referring to buying tickets to explore the whole fair. Thx for reviewing! (I might consider expanding a few and adding them to Cheesy Haven One-Shots, my other fanfic. Thanks for the great suggestion!)

**I Love The Hair:** True that!

**RedHeadWonder:** Yep, drabble thing again. Thanks for reviewing!


	28. Rimeshire Double Drabble

"Give it!" Bex shouts, flinging some bottle at her brothers.

"NEVAH!" shrieks Lex.

"ON MY LIFE NO!" screams Rex.

"They're in a mood," Dex informs us as Keefe and I walk hand-in-hand towards Rimeshire.

"I can see that." My boyfriend nods, a gleam in his eyes.

I roll my eyes. "Keefe, just join them already if that's what you wanna do."

"YASSS!" Keefe pumps his fist in the air, running to go cause mischief with the triplets.

I sigh. "I feel abandoned," I state dramatically, tracing my hand in the air.

"Oh, c'mon, Foster!" Keefe shouts. "LIVE A LITTLE!"

I throw my head back in exasperation. "Oh, fine."

What is this boy _doing_ to me!?

The blond haired hot demon races back to me, grinning wildly.

"You know you love me," he remarks, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me flush against him.

"Unfortunately, I do," I mutter.

"I'm right here, you know," Keefe says, shaking his head in amusement.

"I know that." I reach over and push a loose strand of his hair out of his eyes.

"EWW, SOKEEFE!" scream Lex and Rex in unison while Bex catcalls, shouting, "SOKEEFE FOREVER!"


	29. Sleepy Drabble

"What do you wanna do today?" Keefe asks, yawning as he stretches in his chair.

"Sleep," I mumble from under my covers. And I really mean it.

"Same here," he replies, but... Wait a minute. He doesn't sound half as sleepy as I am. He actually sounded... _energetic_.

I blink my eyes sleepily and yawn, only to be interrupted by... a kiss?

His lips brush against mine yearningly.

"Keefe?" I mutter mid-kiss.

"Yeah?" He continues to kiss me, his hand placed on my cheek.

I slur, my eyelids falling, "You can't kiss me while I'm asleep."


	30. Ya Threw Me Under the Bus Double Drabble

I cross my arms and look anywhere but Keefe.

"C'mon, Foster!" he pleads. "Don't be mad at me!"

I scoff, turning around in my seat. "I got detention because of you!" I point at Lady Belva. "And it's _her_!"

She didn't look too happy about Keefe's sitting beside me. "Mr Sencen, do I have to move you to a different seat?"

"Nah, I think I'm fine right here," Keefe replied steadily, a crafty smirk on his handsome features.

Lady Belva raised an eyebrow. "Be careful how you speak to me, or otherwise you may find yourself in double detention."

"Ooh! Double the fun!" Keefe grinned, clapping his hands together false excitedly.

"Miss Foster may join you," deadpanned Lady Belva.

Keefe took one look at the expression I was wearing and sighed, slouching in his chair. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"Did you really have to set off that gulon in the girls bathroom?" I scowl at him.

"I didn't know you were in there, I swear!"

"Yeah right. And you told Sir Finley I was a part of it. You threw me under the bus!"

"Foster. I'd never- Whatever that's supposed to mean."


	31. Mixing Solutions Drabble

Sophie spat, shaking her face. "Ugh," she shot me a death glare.

I smirk back at her, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Keefe," she whined, wiping at her gooey skin.

"Is there a problem?" Lady Galvin inquired, stepping towards us. "The one time I let students who aren't even in my class- SENCEN!" She gaped at Sophie. "Are you aware that's hatrodrominide?"

"Hatro what now?"

"Highly toxic solution... how did you even create this?"

"Wait, will it hurt Foster?" I blink.

Lady Galvin sighs. "It could if we don't remove it immediately." She hands me a washcloth. "Get started."


End file.
